


A Date

by orphan_account



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew isn't sure why he agreed to go on a date with his double. He doesn't quite care though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ This is day one of the red velvet pancakes prompt month! Day one prompt was "a date" which I freely interpretated because fuck you that's why :) Anyway enjoy this short fic~

Matthew had been a bit apprehensive about going on a date with his double. It seemed so bizarre that he was about to go out with someone who was basically another version of himself.  
Then again, he thought as he looked around the room, they all seemed so unlike each other. Some differences weren't as visually striking as Arthur's and Oliver's. Even if they did look alike their personalities were usually complete opposites; Italy was proof enough of that.  
His brother's double was especially alien to him. Tommy had Alfred's features, yet his skin was darker and his hair was mauve for some strange reason. He flirted with everyone and had fits of violence as well as psychotic outbursts to rival Ivan's. His missing tooth was enough proof to show how much violence the American had seen.  
Besides what did Matthew care about how weird it was? Who on earth was going to judge him? Practically all of the other countries didn't even see him for Pete's sake.  
Why shouldn't he seek out a relationship with someone who acknowledges him and interesting enough to ask out! Matt was amazing in every sense of the word.  
He was taller than Matthew, which was pretty impressive, and had the build of a lumberjack. He wore his golden hair in a loose ponytail and a pair or sunglasses along with that.  
Then there was his eyes. That dark shade of violet, empty and hollow. They had scared Matthew at first. They looked old and burdened, as though Matt was looking at the world through a dimmed filter. The dark circles under his eyes did nothing to make the Canadian feel better.  
At first he had tried his darnest to avoid all communication with his double. It was too much and too weird being around the other Canadian. He had assumed his double had felt the same, hell he wasn't even sure he even saw Matthew.  
Unfortunately the world had seemed to work against him because it was only a few minutes later that the tall blond had come up to him. He didn't say anything either, he just kind of stood there staring down at Matthew.  
"Can I... help you?" he had asked hesitantly after a few extremely awkward minutes. The other merely narrowed his eyes and shrugged, letting out a grunt. Matthew had stared at him in confusion, before shrugging and getting on with what he d been doing before.  
The other Canadian had still been there even when he was done, which unnerved Matthew somewhat. Then he had proceeded to follow him around for the rest of the day, without saying a single word.  
By the time night had fallen the Canadian was more than annoyed. He was passed the point of being scared and only wished he would be left alone.  
He stopped and abruptly turned to stare at his double. He had glared, narrowed his eyes and huffed. His mind reeled, thinking of ways to be so rude to the taller man that he would leave. It certainly was difficult for Matthew to come up with anything. He had been raised to be polite after all!  
"If you're going to follow me around at least tell me your name so I don't call you something embarrassing." he had ended up saying, because he couldn't be rude even if he wanted to.  
His double's eyes widened with shock, the violet coming alive somewhat for a few seconds before dying out again.  
"...Please." Matthew had added after a few seconds, almost pleading.  
The other Canadian had looked down, shuffling his feet. As if he was at a loss for words. His shoulders slumped slightly he had passed a hand through his hair, the cow lick atop of it bouncing slightly from the motion.  
He was rather nice to look at, Matthew had thought to himself before realizing that that wasn't something he should be thinking.  
"I'll tell you if... If you go on a date with me." The deep timber tone of his voice had been almost as shocking as the words he had said. Matthew blinked a few times, looking up at the man whose gaze had been steady and his expression neutral.  
"A date." he had slowly articulated. "With... me?" He hadn't meant it to come out as a question but the fact remained it did.  
" _Behn..._ " his double had grunted out in a thick french-canadian accent. " _Ouais_."  
"Why?" Matthew had instantly put up his defenses.  
"You're cute." the other had shrugged nonchalantly. "I'd like to get to know you..." he had trailed off, his shoulders tensing and his brow furrowing. He mumbled something under his breath and had taken a step away from Matthew.  
It had suddenly dawned on Matthew that perhaps his double was just as shy as he was, and that he wasn't used to interacting with other people. Just like him.  
His double had just started to walk away, cursing at himself under his breath when Matthew had spoken up. "When are you picking me up?"  
His double froze, turning to regard him with his muted Violet eyes.  
"After tomorrow's meeting." he answered gruffly, the barest hint of a smile had played on his lips.  
It was only now, as Matthew waited for his double to find him to go out on their date that he still didn't know his name. He had been so happy yesterday that the thought had completely slipped his mind.  
"It's Matt." He heard a gruff voice say just behind him. He smiled and turned to find his double standing there, hands in his pockets and shoulders relaxed.  
He didn't look any better than the previous day, but there was a spark in his eyes and a smile tugging at his lips. His plaid shirt was rolled up to his elbows, revealing tanned and muscled forearms that made Matthew wonder what else Matt was hiding underneath baggy clothes.  
Matt. The name sounded very pleasant in his head, so he said it out loud, earning a full on smile from the other Canadian.  
" _On y va_?" Matt offered, motioning for the door.  
"Let's go." Matthew beamed at him, taking his hand to drag him away to a wonderful evening.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it, feel free to leave me a comment if anything is wrong with the fic or for anything really!  
> See you tomorrow~


End file.
